There's a stranger in the mirror
by Akuma no Musume
Summary: Dans ce miroir, le jeune homme brun n'a jamais vu son reflet, non, il y voit celui d'un homme plus vieux aux cheveux gris... Fic à chapitres (normalement) SmoAce et bien entendu rating M ! :3


**There's a stranger in the mirror (Il y a un étranger dans le miroir)**

**Bon, déjà, petite précision sur le titre : il vient d'une chanson, "Insomnia 4" de Shemusic (si ça vous prend d'aller l'écouter, allez-y ! Cet artiste est vraiment méconnu et pourtant il fait des trucs à tomber... *-*).**

** Ensuite, petit message pour Estrella-san qui se doutait sûrement que j'allais sortir ça mais là j'ai totalement calé devant memorie's sound, ehoui xD Excuse-moi s'il y a des fautes hein... TwT**

**Et enfin : Ceci n'est pas un OS ! Ou en tous cas c'est sensé être le prologue d'une fic qui n'aura carrément rien à voir avec le titre xD Petits indices : SmoAce & Devil story ! :D **

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Comme tous les jours je me levai à la sonnerie du réveil, passai ma main dans mes cheveux en bataille et regardai mon reflet dans le miroir.

Ou plutôt cet homme se tenant devant moi.

Il était grand, musclé, cheveux gris et courts, la mine froide et réfléchie aux traits très masculins et des yeux bleus très clair. Tout mon contraire à vrai dire. Cheveux bruns plutôt longs pour un garçon, de taille normale et une carrure légèrement efféminée sans oublier mes yeux noisette et mes taches de rousseur, c'était ainsi que je me voyais dans chaque miroir, sauf celui-ci... Ce grand miroir en pied entouré d'un cadre fin noir aux motifs baroque, récupéré dans le grenier de ma grand mère, j'en avais hérité à ma naissance.

Et aucune personne s'étant déjà tenue devant ce miroir ne m'avait dit qu'elle voyait un autre à la place de son reflet. Pourtant, ce "reflet" agissait comme moi, comme le ferai un miroir normal.

J'avais souvent essayé par le passé de le piéger pour voir si il n'était en fait pas qu'une blague ou encore de détacher la surface réfléchissante de son socle mais rien n'y faisait, il était toujours là.

Dans un sens j'avais peur de lui, dans un autre je l'appréciais. Une personne étrangère était dans sa vie, dans ce miroir. Etait-ce un monde parallèle ? Une folie de mon cerveau ? Quelqu'un emprisonné dans le miroir ? Je le connaissai depuis tout petit mais je ne savais rien de lui à part son physique. Quel était son nom ? Que faisait il dans la vie ? Pourquoi avait il les cheveux gris depuis son plus jeune âge ?

Ce miroir reflétait plutôt un grand point d'interrogation pour moi.

Je m'approchai du miroir, mon reflet en fit autant. Je scrutait chaque détails de son visage, chaque petite imperfection. Il n'avait rien en commun avec moi, c'en était effrayant...

J'avais maintes fois pensé à briser le miroir. Mais si ça le tuait ? Si ça produisait une catastrophe ?

Je m'écartai du miroir et allai dans la cuisine pour manger mon petit-déjeuner, pensif. J'avais très envie de le briser, par curiosité, mais en même temps ça m'effrayait de causer quelque chose... Mais si je ne le faisais pas, jamais je ne saurai. Et puis pourquoi le ferais-je aujourd'hui alors que pendant 19 ans je ne l'avais pas fait ? Ou plutôt, pourquoi ne le ferais-je pas aujourd'hui plutôt que demain ?

Je décidai de tenter.

D'assouvir ma curiosité.

De mettre fin à ces questionnements.

Je pris le couteau que mon père m'avait offert, une sorte de dague utile pour tout quand on faisait du camping en famille.

Le reflet avait la même dague, je le regardai dans les yeux, espérant peut-être une réaction qui ne vint pas. Il portait comme toujours des habits détendus, un jean avec un sweat shirt alors que moi j'avais un slim noir et une chemise orange.

Je le regardai une dernière fois puis enfonça d'un coup sec la lame à l'endroit du coeur de mon reflet. Lui par contre ne bougea pas, le verre se fissurant lentement.

Il avait lâché son couteau, je retirai le mien, plein d'un sang qui commença à jaillir du trou que j'avais fait. Et lui me regardai avec un air doux, comme s'il ne m'en voulait pas tandis que je lâchai mon arme en tremblant fortement, qu'est ce qui se passait ? Pourquoi y avait-y du sang ? L'avais-je... tué ?

Un morceau du verre tomba, suivi de bien d'autres, le sang coula de plus belle, je le vis fermer les yeux et tomber sur le sol au moment où tous les autres morceaux tombèrent en clinquant.

J'étais seul.

Une étrange sensation m'envahit, une tristesse monumentale, je ne comprenais rien, j'avais l'impression qu'une autre personne était en moi et hurlait la douleur d'un être cher à son coeur, me transperçant de toute part, m'arrachant des sanglots et des cris, me rendant à peine maître de moi même.

Puis ce qui contrôlait maintenant mon corps prit la lame et la planta dans mon bras, m'arrachant un hurlement de douleur, puis la bougea lentement, y écrivant des lettres. Six. "SMOKER".

Je n'eus pas le temps d'y réfléchir plus longtemps, mon cerveau était de toute façon affreusement embué par la douleur et ces sentiments totalement incompréhensible, _il _m'enfonça lentement le métal coupant dans le torse, me faisant perdre du sang par un jet, comme celui du miroir et noircissant ma vue jusqu'à quelle se coupe totalement. Mon corps retomba mollement dans les débris de verre...

_Smoker, attend moi, j'arrive..._


End file.
